Happy Halloween
by seeker48
Summary: Carter doesn't believe in ghosts, the rangers try and convince him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

**Title: Happy Halloween**

* * *

**Summary: Carter doesn't believe in ghosts, so the rangers try to change his mind. :)**

* * *

**A/N: So this story is a few days late, and I'm not entirely sure if I like it, but I hope you do. :)**

It was Halloween in Mariner Bay, and the rangers had been coincidently given the day off from training. They all gathered at the galley and talked.

"C'mon on Carter, how can you no believe in ghosts?" Kelsey asked giving Carter an eyebrow raise.

"Because they're not real Kels." Carter told her with a smile.

"Dana can you believe that Carter doesn't believe in ghost." Joel said as Dana joined the group.

"You don't?" Dana asked.

"No, you do?"

"Of course I do." Dana told Carter.

"What? Dana you're a scientist how can you believe in ghost, they're not real." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Because I've seen one." Dana said giving him a small smile.

"What, no you haven't." Kelsey said excited.

"Yeah, here in the base actually."

"Ok you expect me to believe that there is a ghost here in the Aquabase, just roaming around." Carter said not believing one word.

"Well no he only stays on the south wing third floor hall." Dana said with a smile. Chad who had been quiet through the whole conversation spoke up.

"He? What happened to him?" Chad asked looking a little scared.

"Well from what I read he was an old electrician that was working here when the base was first being built and he was working on the wiring late one night when he was electrocuted, since there was no one with him they didn't find him till the next morning." Dana answered.

"Guys, c'mon there is no such as thing as ghost." Carter said, and he said that the light in the galley all went out.

"Dana Mitchell to transport." The overcome called.

"Well tough guy, if there's no such thing as ghost why don't you go to the haunted hall at midnight tonight." Dana challenged as she got up the lights all came back on.

"Sorry folks they're working on the electricity today." A man came in and said leaving the room shortly after.

"Fine, but you're coming with me, so I can prove once and for all that there is no such thing as ghost." Carter told Dana as she smiled and left.

"You're not going to actually go are you?" Chad asked.

"Of course he is, he has a date with Dana." Joel mocked.

"It is not a date and yes I'm going." Carter said taking a drink from his soda.

"Good luck." Kelsey said with a little laugh.

"I don't need luck." Carter smiled and left the group. The rangers all headed to do their own tasks. Later that night Dana and Carter met at the galley, which by now was dark and deserted.

"Hey." Carter said as he met up with her.

"Are you ready?" Dana asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Carter said smiling.

They headed to the elevator and it opened up to reveal the hall which was completely dark.

"Where are the lights?" Carter asked peering out into the dark hall.

"They don't light this side up because we don't use it anymore." Dana said clicking on her flashlight.

"Ok then let's go." Carter said.

"You first." Dana said giving him a smirk.

"Fine." Carter said and stepped out of the elevator.

They walked down the hall with their flashlights not seeing anything.

"Oh my god! Did you feel that!" Dana said jumping closer to Carter.

He pointed the flashlight to the area where Dana had been.

"There's nothing there." Carter said with a chuckle.

"Carter I swear I felt something brush by." Dana said looking seriously at him. Carter simply shook his head and kept walking, but kept close to him.

"So how far down does this hall go?" Carter asked.

"Pretty far, but it turns at the end, that's where I saw him." Dana said looking around cautiously.

"Dana the others aren't here, why don't you just tell me the truth." Carter said with a smile.

"Are you calling me a liar." Dana said in mock outrage.

"No, of course not. Let's just get this over with." Carter said with a smile. They kept walking without anything occurring the silence was almost tangible so Carter cleared his throat.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you…" Carter began but couldn't bring himself to finish. He had wanted to go actually ask Dana on a real date. They hung out together alone all the time, but he liked Dana and he knew she had some feelings for him.

"Yeah?" Dana asked as they reached the end of the hall.

"Do you think maybe…" Just as he was about to ask her something ran towards him knocking him over. The figure had a scary mask and yelled at Carter making him grunt as he fell back looking scared. The three other rangers jumped out as the lights came on as they took a picture of him on the floor.

"Gotcha!" Kelsey yelled as they laughed.

"Very funny guys!" Carter said as Chad helped him up.

"We got you good." Joel told his friend.

"I got to admit you guys did get me good." Carter said with a smile. "So no ghost." He added.

"Yes Carter, you were right." Kelsey said with a smile.

"Well not that his hasn't been fun but I think we should go back out to the galley." Chad said looking around a little nervous. The rangers all agreed and went back up to the galley. They later all split up and each went their separate ways. Dana and Carter went together and got into the elevator.

"Hello you two." A man in electrical uniform said.

"Hi." Dana and Carter said.

"Are you two headed to the landing dock?" The mas asked.

"Yeah." Dana said with a smile.

"Do you mind telling my boss I'll be working late tonight." The man said pleasantly.

"Sure." Dana said with a smile. They stopped on the twelfth floor and the man got out. Dana and Carter looked at each other.

"You think?" Dana asked.

"No…no." Carter said as they reached the loading dock.

"Hey Paul, one of your men said he was going to be working late." Carter told the head electrician.

"What man?" Paul asked.

"A tall thin man with dark hair." Dana said a little confused.

"All my men are gone for the night." Paul said confused.

"Are you sure?" Carter said.

"Yeah I sent them all hope early." Paul said.

"That's odd." Carter said thinking to himself.

"Well I'm heading out, night you two." Paul said leaving them.

"Night." Carter said as the men left.

"Carter!" Dana scared.

"No." Carter said walking away.

"Carter, you can't tell me that wasn't weird!" Dana told him as he caught up to them.

"Ok, yes that was weird, but no I will not say it." Carter said trying to hide a smile.

"Yes! I'll take at least that." Dana said with a smile.

"Ok, ok let's go to sleep now. " Carter said leading the way.

"Sleep! Are you kidding I won't be able to sleep at all tonight, I'm too freaked out." Dana said.

"Dana are you serious? It is not scary at all."

"Easy for you to say you share a room with Chad." Dana told him.

"You share a room with Kelsey." Carter countered.

"She's gone to her grandmas tonight." Dana said a little disappointed.

"Are you really that scared?" Carter asked seeing Dana.

"No." Dana lied making a face.

"Dana, there is nothing scary going on." Carter said trying to convince her.

"Yeah." Dana said as they reached her room.

"Do you want to watch a movie for a while?" Carter asked feeling bad about leaving her alone.

"You don't have to." Dana said with a smile.

"I want to, and you have the best movie collection out of everyone." Carter said walking into her room with a smile. Dana smiled as she walked in behind him.

"So what do you want to watch?" Dana asked.

"Something scary, joking." Carter said as Dana turned and gave him a look.

"How about this one?" Dana asked holding up Carter's favorite movie.

"I love that movie." Carter said smiling.

"I know." Dana said putting in the movie and going to sit next to Carter on her couch.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Carter asked.

"Sure."

"I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out sometime." Carter asked nervously looking at Dana as she looked at the TV.

"What?" Dana asked looking over at Carter.

"Or not." Carter said nervously.

"Wait are you asking me out on a date?" Dana said taking the tv control and pausing the movie.

"Kind of." Carter said looking into her blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to go out on a date with you." Dana said making Carter smile.

"So how about dinner this Friday?" Carter suggested.

"That sounds great." Dana said and placed a kiss on his cheek. Carter smiled as Dana snuggled against him and he placed his arm around her. He wasn't scared of ghosts even though he might've seen one, he had been terrified of asking Dana out but he had faced his fear and it turned out very good.

"It's a little late but happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween." Dana said with a smile.

* * *

**E/N: Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
